Lissa Hale
by lyssathefairy
Summary: Why doesn't Victoria Argent ever say anything about her family? Who are Stephanie and her mysterious sister? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It started off small, a whiff of scent as the wind changed directions that vanished too fast or a quick sighting of frizzy hair that disappeared around a corner before anyone could catch up. Little things that added up toward something stranger then the Argent families new take on wolves since Victoria had killed herself instead of becoming a wolf. A warning from one of Peter's old contacts about a pack of alphas coming there way while Allison went away with her grandfather.

"You don't have to follow me." Stiles stated turning his back on Peter as they wondered through downtown, "Just because Scott's trying to track Allison again. It's not like Derek would know."

Peter smiled, saccharine and pointed, "My alpha has made an order and I must follow that command."

"I feel like you're trolling me, like your entire existence is one massive troll movement." Stiles replied throwing open the door to the coffee shop and stepping inside.

The shop was small, used more by the hipsters then anyone else since the Starbucks was put in closer to the library. Formica and wood tables mingled together with chairs that didn't match and large oak bookshelves lining one wall. Three tables where occupied, a group of hipsters with their cameras by the bay windows, one of the teachers with their papers spread across the table and ceramic mug of something steaming beside their hand, the final was a girl close to his age, fizzy hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a brownie.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked Mildred after placing his order, "I've never seen her around before."

Mildred smiled, "She came in with her this other woman, the one that Peter there use to spend all his time with."

He felt Peter freeze behind him, "What?"

"That's right, you remember her don't you Peter?"

"Stiles," Peter pressed his hand against Stiles' shoulder for a brief moment, "I have to go, it's more important then this, if Derek asks it was an emergency. Don't do anything stupid."

He turned on his heel before Stiles could say anything, taking off running after her cleared the door and vanishing in the direction of the park. Stiles blinked confused, accepting his mug from Mildred and walking over to the girl curiously.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She blinked up at him from behind square-framed glasses rimmed in purple, "Alright, I'm not expecting anyone anyway."

"I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." Stiles offered holding out his hand.

"Stephanie," She smiled, "I can't shake your hand."

He nodded knowingly, "Afraid of germs?"

"Basically." Stephanie agreed enigmatically.

"So you're new in town aren't you? At least I've never met you and I know almost everyone in passing. Have we met and you decided to let me make a fool of myself?"

She laughed, "No, we've never met. My sister just moved back into town and I'm staying with her for a while. What about you?"

"Sheriff's son," Stiles agreed, "So how're you liking it so far?"

"Could be worse, she had us living out in Nevada last year, the middle of the desert and she kept turning off the air. I thought I was gonna die and she just told me that I couldn't die if I was already dead." Stephanie shrugged, "Want my brownie? I've gotta get going in a minute if I wanna make it home in time to make my curfew."

"Thanks," Stiles pulled it across the table by it's napkin, "I'll see you in school?"

She shook her head, "Nah, already graduated. Valedictorian and all that. I got bored of going to school. See you around Stiles."

The door was still open from one of the hipsters rushing off to their car to grab something as Stephanie dashed out, Stiles shook his head when he thought he saw her arm pass right through the door, his imagination was more overactive then normal.

* * *

Derek called a pack meeting several hours later at the remains of the Hale house, piling them into the remains of the living room and over moldy furniture.

"Stiles," Derek looked like he was tired of everything, "Where is Peter?"

"I have no idea. We went to the coffee shop and there was this girl, Stephanie, who apparently came in with a woman that Peter used to know and he took of trying to find her. I assume the woman is Stephanie's sister because that's the only person that she mentioned the entire time we were there." Stiles answered with a shrug.

Erica snorted, "Nice detective work Batman."

"Thank you Cat-woman, but you wouldn't have done better. It was Peter level Sass the whole time."

Derek growled, "So you have no idea where my Uncle has gone?"

Peter, always one for dramatics, swirled into the house like a hurricane of motion. Pulling things that the pack had added off the walls and into the box he had brought with him.

"This is such a hobo house." He sighed finally turning to face them, "Nephew, I'm having the house knocked down."

"What?" Derek asked surprised.

"I have arranged for the house to be demolished and then rebuilt. It'll take too months, we will have to relocate to the hobo station." Peter elaborated tugging books that Boyd had supplied from earlier in the week, "Until the house is rebuilt of course."

"Uncle, I do have an apartment." Derek corrected.

Peter sighed, "And yet you persist in using the hobo station and hobo house to hold your scary wolf meetings. Now help me clear the house, the wrecker will be here to start tomorrow."

"That's pretty quick isn't it?" Issac asked curiously, "Usually it takes longer, right?"

"There were people who owed my people a favor." Peter waved them off with that, taking off up the stairs to start there.

Scott looked confused, "He has people?"

Peter peered down the staircase at him, "Of course I have people, why would I not have people?"

"Maybe because you died? Or because you were in a coma?" Stiles answered, "It's not like coma patients need favors, or the dead, ya know."

"Actually the person who pulled it through is dead, never underestimate the dead." Peter replied casually, "You have no idea when or where you're going to meet a ghost."

Boyd snorted, "Yes because you meet them at school."

"Sometimes, most times they prefer coffee shops, much easier to pretend to be human."

* * *

Stiles spent two minutes staring at the new chemistry teacher before Scott smacked him on the back of the head.

"Dude." Stiles hissed furiously whipping his head back to stare at his friend, "The hell?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't like watching you stare at the new teacher."

Danny snorted from behind them, "I can't tell if the teacher's male or female, but they look hot with the vest and the tie."

"I know right?" Stiles whispered eyes wide as their teacher turned away from the board.

"Hello everyone, you can call me Hale. If you desire to put a suffix it's up to you to choose or if you're daring just Hale." A smile bright and happy, "So I'm going to give you a little test to see were you are. The one with the most answers correct gets a food related prize. Child, yes you, there, pass these out for me please."

Greenburg stumbled to obey before Hale asked for someone else, shoving papers at people. Lydia flipped her's over, starting just as Stiles got his, smiling when he realized that Harris hadn't taught any of this but it had been in the book, Lydia's pen slowing down as she reached the halfway point. Twisting his pencil around in his hand, Stiles grinned, filling in the answers as accurately as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Hale took the test as they finished, grading them faster then Scott had ever seen, his eyes straying from the paper as the hint of ashes and smoke reached his nose. Shaking his head, he stood to turn in his test, catching Hale twisting a ring that was obviously too big around on their right index finger, before spinning a pen to continue grading.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, drawing Issac's attention, "Why are you here?"

Hale smiled, "I'm not a hunter and I'm not here to kill anyone. What matter is it to you? I lived here before you were born and I was forced away. Tell Derek Hale that Peter's sister gave me free reign as long as I did nothing to disobey pack rules."

"Peter's sister?"

"His mother, if you wish to be concise." Gray eyes glowed for a moments, "Please return to your seat Mr. McCall."

* * *

Derek stared at them after they finished telling him about their experiences with Hale, he nodded once Scott told him about his mother's ruling on the outsider.

"I know who it is." He sighed, "It would explain a lot, she's always been a little odd according to what I remember from before. Her name's Melissa Hale or Lissa Hale if you listen to her. She works or worked for a branch of the military that focused on taking care of supernatural problems, used to vanish for years at a time after her daughter was taken."

"So you know her?" Siles asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I know of her. Peter knows her, Lissa Hale is his wife."

"Are you talking about my big sister?"

They turned to face the voice as Stiles choked.

"Stephanie?"

She grinned, "One and only. Unless there's another me, in which case you need to talk to Lissa because she's the one that goes around cloning people and replacing them when they die, though I think she had to give the military the rights to that so she could leave. Unless they accepted the brownie recipe, they some good brownies."

Erica stared at her, "You snuck up on us."

"Yes, I do that." Stephanie agreed calmly, "That I do."

"You just used Yoda." Stiles grinned, "I knew there was a reason I chose to sit with you."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "You sure that it wasn't because you couldn't be left alone for more then a minute with out looking crazy."

Derek interrupted their argument, "I wasn't told that Lissa Hale had any family left alive."

"That's okay, she doesn't really." Stephanie stepped through the unoccupied chair, "I've been dead for almost twenty years, our brother died fifteen years ago, and Tori died six weeks ago. The same time Lissa tracked down the people who stole her daughter and started trying to figure out how to get her back."

"You're a ghost?" Boyd asked curiously, "Who met Stiles at a coffee shop."

Stephanie grinned, "I like them so much more then schools. I can't touch anything so homework is a little bit of a hassle, not to mention classwork."

"What is Lissa Hale's stance on the Argent family and the Alpha pack?" Derek asked interrupting the banter, "Does she know what she walked into?"

"Yes," Stephanie's face darkened, "Victoria Argent was our sister, she was also the one that stole Lissa's daughter, Allison Hale. The Argent family as a whole now owe the Hale family for what they have done, the death of Kate Argent did not absolve them of the murder of the Hale pack, an equivalent exchange has to be made, the return of Allison Hale is a must. The Alpha pack would be better discussed as one once the Argent threat is removed."

"Peter has a kid?" Scott asked eyes wide.

Stephanie snorted, "Peter's had a kid for years, but they took her and now he's going to get her back."

* * *

Allison rubbed her eyes as she opened the door, scowling when she saw who accompanied the woman, "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Peter Hale replied calmly, "We're here to see Chris, tell him it has something to do with Victoria and her family."

"Mom's dead, she didn't have any family." Allison snapped.

The woman tugged a piece of paper out of her folder, "Incorrect, she had is survived by her older sister. All the correct paperwork is here, if you could get Chris Argent."

She nodded taking the paper and shutting the door in their faces as she moved through the house to the study that her dad had enclosed himself in after her mom had died, reading over papers that looked like they would crumble in his grasp. He waited until she was done speaking to lead the way back down stairs and let them in, heading toward the living room.

"Who are you and how might I help you?" Chris asked curiously.

The woman smiled, "My name is Lissa, Tori was my younger sister, I believe you were the one to drive her to the incident that ended with our estrangement."

Chris nodded, "I remember, we had just met when she begged a favor from me. What are you doing here now?"

"What do you know about Allison's adoption?"

"Not much, it was private and the details were taken care of before she told me anything." He replied as Allison bit her lip.

Lissa put the folder on the table between them, "You will want to read this, I know that you have no reason to trust me."

"That's a lie, Melissa Hale." He grinned as her nose twitched at her name, "You were one of the best soldiers that most of the country will never know about, the one sent after hunters that went to far. Did they really let you go? Or did you find a replacement for yourself?"

"I got out, trained humans to take my job." She smiled, "Was given more money then I ever hoped to see."

Chris laughed, "I would assume. This is going to tell me where Allison was stolen from?"

"Dad?"

* * *

Seventy-two hours after Derek's Uncle entered the house and told them it was being destroyed, Danny and Stiles call a meeting together with a slide show.  
"We did some research on Lissa Hale," Danny started, "Who she is. The works, Stiles asked me to hack into her past."

Jackson snorted, pulling Lydia closer while the others settled on the couches they had dragged into the subway station through the last couple of months. Derek leaned against the back wall, head tilted to the side.

Stiles pointed to the first slide, "We know that Lissa grew up somewhere close to the beach, her father died when she was a kid leaving her mom and three siblings. Stephanie died first, the police called it an animal attack."

"What isn't on file is that Lissa was sent on a mission to retrieve the President's kid after they where taken by a Wolf gang, hunters were called in to give her the information she needed. She got the kid out, but she missed the Alpha and three others. Stephanie took a shortcut home from a date and was killed to send a message."

Scott whimpered when the crime scene picture flashed onscreen. Blood spattered everywhere.

"Lissa took it upon herself to go after them, she hunted them down and at some point ran into the Hale pack, who were doing the same thing. We know that she fought and was bitten before killing the Alpha, Alpha Hale allowed her to join their pack as long as she followed their rules. Peter married her six months later. Periodic missions up until she's pregnant and then when her daughter goes missing both she and Peter change. Lissa goes for months, a couple years, on missions. Peter falls into research."

Danny looked up taking over, "The day before the Hale fire, Lissa Hale was called because they had found the body of her younger brother, a solider in Afghanistan who had been missing for almost a year. She went to collect him from the base, the fire didn't make it to her until both Derek and Laura left."

"She spent the intervening years looking for Laura and Derek, but also for her daughter. We also know that last month she retired from the group she had been in, leaving people she had trained in her place. Her reason for coming here was two fold, Derek's name popped up on her search and Victoria Argent was her final living sibling, she's also the main suspect in Lissa Hale's list, the one she made to keep track of who might have taken her daughter."


End file.
